User blog:HoneyVladimir35/Heidi's High Heels
(The photographers are calling out to her) Photographers: Heidi! Heidi! (Heidi(looks down to see that one of high heels is shorter than the other) Heidi: Oh, dear. Umi Car: *honks* (He drives up and Team Umizoomi hops on top of a pole) Heidi: Team Umizoomi? Milli: Love the look, Heidi, but those heels just don't measure up . Heidi: Tell me about it. Can you help? Bot: We're on it! (Milli hops off the pole down to Heidi's high heels) Milli: Milli Measure! ( Her ponytails grow to show the high heels' lengths) Do you want to go for 5 inches or 2? Heidi: Do you really need to ask? Milli: Got it ! (She makes the 2 inch heel 5 inches ) You're all set! Heidi: Thanks, Milli! (Heidi turns around and shows off her oufit) How do I look? Milli: Umirific! Male Announcer: Nickeloden's Team Umizoomi, making math fabulous for your preschooler everyday! Female Fan: Heidi, who are you wearing? (Heidi turns around to show Team Umizoomi sitting on her left shoulder and waving) Heidi: Team Umizoomi! TEAM UMIZOOMI ZOOM INTO NUMBERS bot YOU CAN TAP THE GREEN PLAY BUTTON TO START IT ANY TIME. IF YOU WANT TO ADD THREE NEW PATTERNSOR SHAPES GAMES?TAP ON THIS SIGN. geo CHOOSE YOUR NAME TO GET STARTEDIF YOU DON´T SEE A NAME TOUCH IN EMPTY SPACE TO ADD IT TO THE LIST. THIS IS UMI CITY.SWIPE YOUR FINGER ACROSS THE SCREEN TO MOVE AROUND THE CITY.AND WIL COME WITH YOUaby to vypadalo že deš Ty. milli THERE IARE LOS OF UMI RIFIC THINGS TO DO AND SEE. biot SIZZLING SPARKLES milli a Ty můžeš poslouchat hudbu Team Umizoomi písniček po celou hru. proto se ti bude dobře hrát. geo TAP ON THE THINGS WITH SPARKLES TO SEE WHAT THEY DO milli SOMNETHING HAVE SURPPRIZES UNDERNEATH THEM.FLICK THEM WITH YOUR FINGER. geo HERE ARE ALL OF THE DIFFERENT MATH GAMES UMIFRIEND KEEP PLAYING ALL OF THE GAMES TO EAR AND SEE BADGES AND TROPHIES. bot AND KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE SNEAKY SHAPE BANDIT geo TAP ON ANY GAME TO GET START IT. bot Toy Store Counting A Counting Game WE´RE AT THE UMI CITY TOY STORE!WOCHOWOW.LOOK AT ALL THESE TOYS. milli I WONDER HOW MANY THERE ARE geo LET´S COUNT THEM AND FIND THE WILL YOU HELP US COUNT ALL OP THE TOYS? bot TOUCH EACH OF THE TOYS TO COUNT THEM. all NOW YOU ARE TEAM UMIZOOMI.WITH US! bot GREAT GIGABYTES YOU HAVE MIGHTY MATH POWERS.YOU EARNED A MATH BADGE.TAP ONE TO ADD IN YOUR COLLECTION. milli PLAY AGAIN geo YOU CAN SEETHE BADGES YOU COLLECTED IN OUR HEADQUARTERS! bot GO BACK TO UMI CITY loading... bot PICK ANOTHER GAME TO PLAY.AND LOOK OUT FOR THE SHAPE BANDIT Number Bublles A Number Identification Game milli I LOOVE TO BLOW BUBBLES geo I LOVE TO POP BUBBLES. bot I LOVE TO COUNT BUBBLES all UMIZOOMI BUBBLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE´S NOTHING WE CAN´T DO! MILLI...GEO..BOT all AND YOU! WE´RE MINI WE´RE MIGHTY WE´RE BUILT FOR MATH!!! milli UMI-FRIEND YOUR´E MIGHTY GOOD AT MATH.TAP TO PICK YOUR BUBBLE BADGE GO BACK TO UMI CITY WOOW.THAS A LOTS OF FUN.THANKS FOR YOUR HELP POPING ALLA THOSE BUBBLES UMI FRIEND Rolling Toy Parade A Number Line Game bot HI UMI FIREND.THESE ROLLING TOYS NEED TO BE IN THE RIGHT ORDER TO BE FOR PARADE. FROM SMALLEST TO LARGEST NUMBER zadáno 3 1 5 4 2 uspořádáno 1 2 3 4 5 YOU´RE A NUMBER WIZZ!NOW THE TOYS ARE READY FOR THE PARADE geo DRAG YOUR TOYS IN THE RIGHT ORDER FROM HE SMALLEST TO LARGEST NUMBER zadáno 5 3 4 2 1 YOU´RE A NUMBER WIZZ.NOW THE TOYS ARE READY FOR A PARADE milli DRAG YOUR TOYS IN THE RIGHT ORDER FROM SMALLEST TO LARGEST NUMBER zadáno 2 5 1 3 4 uspřádáno 1 2 3 4 5 bot THAKS FOR HELPING US UMI FRIEND all THERE´S NOTHING WE CAN´T DO!!!!!!!!!!! Milli Geo Bot all AND YOU! geo ANOTHER JOB WELL DONE!TAP TO PICK UP PRIZE FOR YOUR COLLECTION. bot GO BACK TO UMI CITY loading... hudba geo PICK ANBOTHER GAME TO PLAY bot Up Up A nd baloons! AN Adittion Substraction Game geo BOT NEEDS TO THE TOP OF THIS BUILDING milli I KNOW!BOT CAN USE THESE BALLOONS TO GET UP THERE. bot THAKS FOR HELPING ME GET THE TOOLS FROM THE BUILDING All WE´RE MINI WE´RE MIGHTY WE´RE BILT IN MATH! milli WE´RE SO GLAD YOU´RE ON OUR TEAM TAP ON THE BALOON BADGE FOR YOUR COLLECTION. go back to umi city loading... hudba milli PICK ANOTHER GAME TO PLKAY AND LOOK OUT FOR THE SHAPE BANDIT bot RACE AROUND UMI CITY.A number comparison game loading... IT´S RACE DAY IN UMI CITY.HERE COMES UMICAR.WE NEED YOUR HELP TO DRIVE UMICAR TO THE FINISH LINE.HOLD THE SCREEN IN YOUR HANDS AND TILT SIDE TO SIDE TO STEER UMICAR TO THE CORRECT BANNER AND HELL GO FASTER all NOW YOU ARE TEAM UMIZOOMI!WITH US! bot SIZZLING CIURCUITS!YOU DID GREAT!TAP TO COLLECT YOUR THE RACING BADGE bot PICK ANOTHER GAME TO PLAY.AND LOOK OUT FOR THE SHAPE BANDIT THIS IS UMIZOOMI HEADQUARTERS.TAP IT TO GO INSIDE... geo THIS IS OUR AWESOME HEADQUARTERS. milli THIS IS WHERE WE KEEP THE BADGES AND TROPHIES WE COLLECT! bot PLAY ALL THE GAMES TO EARN BADGES ANF TROPHIES NEW!!!PLAY Number Bubbles TO EARN THESE BADGES AND THIS TROPHY. bot WELCONE BACK UMI FRIEND. ACCORDING TPO SUPER ROBOT COMPUTER YOU JUST WON A RACING TROPHY!TAP IT TO SEE IT IN THE HEADQUARTERS YOU´VE COLLECTED ALL OF THE COUNTING BADGES!NOW YOU GET THE SUPER DUPER TROPHY!YOU CAN SEE IT IN A HEAQUARTERS. JUMPING J-PEGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AND YOU WON THE KEY TO UMI CITY!!!!!!!!!!! TWO FOUR SIX EIGHT LET´S DO THE CRAZY SHAKE WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! milli LET´S DO THE CRAZY SHAKE!SWIPE YOUR FINGER ON US ON ES AND SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE!!!!!!!!!! bot UMI CITY TO LOOK FOR THE SHAPE BANDIT SO WE CAN UMI FRIEND WE NEED TO FINDTHAT SHAPE BANDIT AND RETRIBVE THE KEY.CAN YOU HELP US? hromadně jednophlasně WOCHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU UMI-FRIEND! shape bandit ATUTUDLIDIDIDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.HERE´S YOUR KEY. Zoom Into Numbers milli PRESS THE GREEN play BUTTON TO BEGIN geo CHOOSE YOUR NAME TO GET START IT.IF YOU DON´T SEE YOUR NAME TOCH IN EMPTY SPACE TO ADD IT TO THE LIST ENTER Your Nmae play bez hudby bot HELLO UMI-FRIEND.WE´RE SO GLAD YOU´RE HERE.WE´RE EXPLORING UMI CITY.AND FINDING FUN THINGS TO DO AND COOL STUFFS TO COUNT. milli WITH OUR MIGHTY MATH POWERS WE CAN DO ANYTHING. geo WE CAN ALSO SAW PROBLEMS TO EARN BADGES.IF WE EARN LOTS OF BADGES WE´LL GET THE KEY TO UMI CITY! milli WOCHOOOO'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! geo WOCHOH!!!!!!!!! bot THAT´S SO EXCITING.BUT WE NEED YOUR HELP. milli WELCOME TO THE TEAM UMI-FRINED all TEAM UMIZOOMI READY FOR ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UMI NINJAS HAJA CEK IT AUT VIR DA UMI NINJAS milli BE AN NINJA IS OAWESOME. VIV GATU E EVEJ COOL OUTFITS AND LOTS OF NINJA MOVES.LIKE NINJA SPINS geo AND NINJA KICKS HAJA bot AND NINJA FLIPS JA DO YOU LIKE NINJAS--COOL.US TOO. geo DAC WHY WE COME HERE.TU NINJA SCHOOL.ITS FOR NINJAS GO TO PRACTISE THEIR NINJA MOVES milli DE PRACTISING WE NEED TO BE THE BEST SO WE CAN GET.. HO..ULTIMATE NINJA TROPHY bot GLITTERING GIZMOS.THATŚ THE COOLEST TROPHY I´VE EVER SEEN. nekdo AAA team umizoomi DOORMOUSE door Mouse SORRY UMI NINJAS.NO ONE GETS THIS TROPHY UNLES THEY COMPLETES... THE NINJA OBSTACLE COURSE BOT WOCHOCHOCHOU.THAT LOOKS REALLY TOUGH. dorrmouse OH ITŚ TOUGH ALL RIGHT.YOU´VE GOT TO USE YOUR BEST NINJA MOVES TO GO FROM HERE...ALL THE WAY TO THE OTHER SIDE,IF YOU CAN GET THERE THEN RING THAT GONG ZVUK YOU WIN A TROPHY. bot COME ON UMI NIJAS THIS IS WHERE WE BEEN PRACTISIN FOR. hudba geo LET´S GET OUR ULTIMATE NINJA TROPHY bot LOOK OUT SWINGING LOGS! milli SLIDE! WIN! SPIN! bot NICE NINJA MOVES milli COME ON LET´S KEEP GOING. bot IT´S A WIND TRAP milli THIS WIND IS TOO STRONG!WE´VE GOT TO FIND THE WAY TO STOP THOSE FANS! geo I CAN STOP THOSE FANS WITH MY...NINJA SHAPES.WHAT SHAPE IS THIS?,A CIRCLE RIGHT.NOW WATCH THIS!CIRCLES!YACH melodie bot GOOD GEO milli WE´VE ALMOST MADE IT TO THE END OF THE OBSTACLE COURSE.WEV´E JUST HAVE TO GET UP TO THAT GONG bot WE CAN USE OUR NINJA JUMPS TO GET UP THERE.EVERYONE FOLLOW ME. OKAY NINJAS THIS IS IT.IT´S GONG TIME. milli WE DID IT. geo YES hudba doormouse CONGRATULAITONS TEAM UMIZOOMI.YOU MADE THROUGH THE NINJA OBSTACLE COURSE.NOW LET´S GO GET THAT TROPHY AND NOW IT IS My GRAT HONOR TO PRESENT TO YOU THE ULTIMATE NINJA TROPHY. melodie bot IT´S GONE. geo SOMEONE STOLE THE TROPHY. bot HA.THAT SOUND LIKE SQUIDDY. hudba SPLINZING SERVERS SQIUDDY THE SQIUD SNATCHED OUR TROPHY. squiddy THAT´S RIGHT TRAM UMIZOOMI.AND NOW IT´S ALL MINE. bot SQUIDDY IS GETTING AWAY!WITH OUR NINJA TROPHY!!!!!!!!! doormouse hudba UMI NINJAS YOU´VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING! milli OH.WE´RE GONNA DO SOMETHING ALL RIGHT.WE´RE GONNA CATCH SQUIDDY AND GET OUR TROPHY BACK! oh udeláme něco. Chytíme sqiddyho a získáme naši trofej zpět! geo THATS A GREAT IDEA!BUT WE´RE GONNA NEED YOUR HELP.WILL YOU HELP US CATCH SQUDDY AND GET OUR NINJA TROPHY BACK! bot all right umi ninjas.we´ve gotta find sqiuddy so we can get our ultimate ninja trophy bot vrznutí v hlase I HAVE AN IDEA. WE CAN USE ONE OF THESE ROPES TO ZIPLINE nové slovo RIGHT THROUGH THE WINDOW AND CATCH SQIDDY BY SURPRISES.BUT TO GET THERE WE NEED A ROPE THAT´S THIS MANY UNITS LONG.WHAT NUMBER IS THIS? EIGHT RIGHT. milli LET´S MEASURE AND SEE WHICH ROPE IS EXACTLY EIGHT UNTIS LONG. bot HERE ARE THE ROPES. hození za ni se svištěním a plácntutím o zem milli THANKS BOT. MILLI MEASURE! WHICH ROPE IS EIGHT UNITS LONG? THE ROPE IN A MIDDLE! návrat copánků geo správné lano vzal vrznuti jeho bruslí GREAT.NOW I WANNA TIA ONE OF THE ROPE TO MY THROWING STAR.zašustění AND THROW IT OVER THE WINDOW.YA!!! nahození hvězdy s lanem ta svištěla vzduchem zasekla se o tyč a obtočila ji jen to cinklo YES! milli PERFECT THROW GEO! já že s použitím fyzikálních zákonů to jde hladce Shooting Star episode HI.I´M MILLI. I´M GEO I´M BOT milli AND TOGETHER WE´RE... TEAM UMIZOOMI milli WE´RE AT THE UMI CITY RANCH. geo WOW.CHECK OUT ALL THE HORSES. milli DO YOU LIKE HORSES? oh yes YEAH.WE DO TOO. bot THESE HORSES CALLED BIG HEAVY FULL OF HAY TO HELP FARMER ON THE RANCH. geo bot HEY.HERE COMES ANOTHER HORSE. milli OH.HE IS TOO SMALL. geo AND LOOK.HE HAS A SHAPE ON THE SIDE.WHAT SHAPE IS THAT? A STARYEAH milli HIS NAME IS SHOOTING STAR. melodie bot LOOKJ SHOOTING STAR WANTS TO HELP TOO.HE´S TRYING TO PULL THE BIG HEAVY WAGGON LIKE THE HORSES. milli SHOOTING SRTAR´S NOT TOO BIG TO PULL THE BIG HEAVY WAGGON.POOR SHOOTING STAR.YOU LOOKS RELLAY SAD UMI TOY STORE episode OH HI ITŚ ME MILLI. I´M GEO. AND I´M BOT. milli AND TOGETHER WEŔE... TEAM UMIZOOMI geo WEŔE IN THE BIGGEST TOY STORE IN UMI CITY. bot IT HAS EBVRYTHING KIND OF TOYS YOU CAN IMAGINE. milli DO YOU LIKE TO PLAY WITH TOYS? OH YES ME TOO.WHATŚ YOUR FAVORITE TOY? SPARKLE-PUP. milli UMI RIFIK.ALSO USUALLY THE TOY THAT I LIKE. IT´S THE TOY PIANO.WATCH I CAN PLAY WITH MY BEAT. UMI SPACE HEROES MILLI GEO BOT AND YOU OU HAJ IC MI BOT AND MY BEST FRIENDS OF THE UNIVERSE MILLI GEO ANT UMICAR geo GUESS WHAT.TONIGHT IS GONNA BE A JE FULL MOON IN UMI CITY bot YEAH.AND FROM UP HERE ON THE ROOF THE WIEW IS GONNA BE AWESOME. Jo. A odtadyma na střeše výhled bude ohromný. kamera hudba záběr na 42 lidí z celkovych milli LOOK.EVERYONE IN UMI CITY HAS COME TO SEE THE MOON AND PRETTY SOON IS GONNA RISE UP INTO THE SKY. Podívejte každý v umi city je přicházející aby viděli Měsíc. bot VOCHOCHOU IT'S SO EXCITING geo I CAN´T WAIT TO SEE IT. milli CHO.HERE IT COMES hudba milli IT'S SPECTACULAR. je to spektakulární bot HVIZD.I DO LOVE A FULL MOON geo THE MOON IS SO COOL.AND THE FULL MOON IS THE BEST.GUES IT MY FAVORITE SHAPE.WHAT SHAPE IS THE FULL MOON? A CIRCLE RIGHT. měsíc je tak parádní. a uplněk je nejlepší. protože to je to muj oblíbený tvar. jakým tvarem je uplněk? Kruhem správně. MILLI ITS SO BRIGHT AND BEAUTIFUL.WHAT ABOUT YOU.DO YOU LIKE THE MOON? je tak zářívý a nádherný.co ty?líbí se ti Měsíc? YEAH.EVERYBODY LOVES THE MOON že titulky everybody loves america SONG WE LOVE THE MOON Team Umizoomi Singing love up in the sky Singing down the cool moon light You little spin like shining through Wow little moon what about you Geo In outer spaaace Team Umizoomi Moon I love you Bot In outer sparkles Team Umizoomi Moon look out you Geo Shine and bright Teamn Umizoomi Mooon geona get high Milli WAHOOOO Team Umizoomi We love the Moon milli HEY LOOK SOMETHING JUST FLEW ACROSS THE MOON hej podivejte neco právě letělo přes měsíc bot LETŚ USE OUR TELESCOPE TO SEE WHAT IT IS. pužijme náš teleskop abychpom viděli co to je THE MOON!IT´S BREAKING! měsíc láme se milli AND THE PIECES ARE ALL FLYING AWAY! a kousky všechny odlétají pryč bot IT´S THE TROUBLEMAKERS!THEY DID THIS. melodie milli WE´VE GOT TO FIGURE OUT SOME WAY TO FIX THE MOON bot AND I KNOW HOW.THE ONLY WAY TO FIX THE MOON IS GOING TO OuTER SPACE AND FIND THOSE FOUR MOON PIECES.THEN WE CAN PUT THE PIECES BACK TOGETHER AND THE MOON WILL BE FIXED. kamera geo THAT´S A GREAT IDEA to je skělý nápad milli BUT FIXING THE MOON IS THE BIG JOB.WE´RE GONNA NEED YOUR HELP.WILL YOU HELP US GET THE MOON BACK TOGETHER? UMI RIFIC BOT IT´S TIME TO BECOME... UMI SPACE HEROES! all SUPER SPACE GEO! SUPER SPACE MILLI! SUPER SPACE BOT! milli AND UMICAR WILL BE... UMI SPACESHIP umispaceship SEATBELTS ON! hudba výlet ze země z Ameriky ze Spojených Států amerických bot OUTER SPACE HERE WE COME!!!!!!!!! hudba milli OKAY TEAM.IT´S UP TO US TO FIND THOSE FOUR PIECES AND FIX THE MOON geo CHECK IT OUT.UMI SPACE SHIP IS PICKING UP THE SIGNAL bot THE FIRST MOON PIECE IS ON ONE OF THOSE PLANETS.THE PLANET TUKTUK. milli WHICH PLANET IS THAT BOT? bot PLANET TUKTUK IS UNDER THE GREEN PLANET geo WHICH ONE IS UNDER THE GREEN PLANET? YEAH THERE IT IS!THAT´S THE PLANET TUKTUK milli YOU GUYS STAY HERE.I´L GO DOWN TO THE PLANET AND GET THE FIRST MOON PIECE geo GOOD LUCK MILLI hudba milli UP TOvikrik forfbeen hudba ALL RIGHT.NOW WE JUST HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHEN THE MOON PIECE LANDID. tutututukkk HEY THAT SOUND LIKE THE ALLIENS.DO YOU SEE THE ALIENS? YEAH.THERE ARE IN THOSE TINY CAVES. THE TUKTUK ALIENS.HOW ARE YOU ALLIENS?OH.THEY´RE SO CUTE. HEY MINI THESE ALIENS CAN HELP US. OH NO THE ALLIEN GIANT IS BLOCKING THE BRIDGE THAT ALLIENS SEY HES IS SAD BECAUSE HE LOVES SOMETHING BUT WE DON´T KNOW WHAT WAIT THAT SECOND.IT SOUNDS LIKE THE ALLIEN GIANT KEEPS SAYING THE NUMBER EIGHT.WE MUST FIND LOVE SOMETHING THAT IS EIGHT UNITS LONG.hovor přes kameru IF WE FIND WHAT IS LOOKING FOR HOW WE MAKE HAPPY THEN WE CAN GO PASS THEM AND GET THE FIRST MOON PIECE. HEY THIS IS THE CAN OF SPACE BEANS. LET´S USE MY MEASURING POWER TO SEE WHAT THIS IS GIANT LOOKING FOR Milli Measure! hudba THE CAN OF SPACE BEANS IS THIS MANY UNITS,WHAT NUMBER IS THIS? FOUR. A FLASHLIGHT TEN HEY ALLIEN GIANT LET´S LOOK WHAT WE FOUND EIGHT?EIGHT HOORAY!I´M SO GLAD I´VE HELPED YOU BIG SCELA.CAN WE ACROSS YOUR BRIDGE UMI RIFIC!WE GOT THE FIRST MOON PIECE!OOOO.LET´S TALK TO THE TEAM ON MY SPACE WATCH. aktivace GEO BOT DO YOU HEAR ME? promítnutí obrazu do prostoru bot LOUD AND CLEAR MILLI. milli I GOT THE FIRST MOON PIECE.BRING ME UP UMIS nádherný rým milli hudba PA TUK TUK hudba OKAY.WE FOUND THE FIRST MOON PIECE geo WAY TO GO MILLI bot YEAH milli THANS GUYS.BUT THERE ARE STILL MOER PIECES FOR US TO FIND? bot LET´S SEE.WE FOUND ONE MOON PIECE SO HOW MANY MOON PIECES DO WE STILL NEED TO FIND? THREE RIGHT. geo THEN WE BETTER KEEP LOOKING. milli WHICH PLANET HAS TWO STARS ABOVE IT. YEAH THAT´S THE PLANET JUNKION! geo HANG ON TIGHT I´LL GO DOWN TO JUNKION bot GO GET IT GEO geo CHECK IT OUT.THE PLANET JUNKION IS LIKE A BIG .A JUNKSMASHMACHINE!WOW LOTS OF JUNKSMASHMACHINES!YOIKS! THAT WAS CLOSE WE GOT THE MOON PIECE.NOW LET´S GET OUT OF HERE HEY LISTEN,UMI SPACESHIP IS PICKING UP A SIGNAL.THE NEXT MOON PIECE IS ONB THE PLANET EUROPKTOH. milli EUROPKTOH?.THAT´S TA BROWN PLANET WITH FOUR BLUE SPOTS. WHICH OF THESE PLANETS IS BROWN WITH FOUR BLUE SPOTS? yeaH THAT´S THE EUROPKTOH bot LEAVE THIS ONE TO ME. THANKS FRO KEEPING ME AWAY FROM THAT LAVA.YOU REALLY SAVED MY CIURCITS. JUST ONE MORE PIECE TO GO milli AND IT´S GOTTA BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE.LET´S LOOK FOR IT.WHEN YOU SEE THE LAST MOON PIECE SAY MOON PIECE kamera MOON PIECE!THERE IT IS! the troublemakers AND HERE IT GOES! geo HEY!THE TROUBLEMAKERS GRAB IT!UP TO THEM UMI SPACESHIP! milli HEY LOOK! bot CHO THERE´S THE SECRET CODE http://teamumizoomi.wikia.com/wiki/We_love_the_Moon?action=edit&section=1 http://teamumizoomi.wikia.com/wiki/We_love_the_Moon?action=edit&section=1 NUMBER PATTERN 2 4 2 4 2 4 hudba geo YES WE SAWD THE SECRET CODE bot UMISPACESHIP ACTVATE YOUR SCENER milli LET´S FIGURE OUT THIS CODE 3 5 7 3 5 7 3 5 LET´S FIGURE OUT THE CODE FOR THE LAST DOOR 7 9 8 7 9 8 7 hudba YOU´RE A SUPER CODE BREAKER UMIFRIEND vyskok z lodi do stanice bot vzal mesicni kus a polzil ho na stojanek geo WE GOT ALL FOUR MOON PIECES! milli WOCHO zatocila se bot NOW LET´S PUT THE MOON BACK TOGETHER hudba we love the moon bot se dotkl měsíčního kusu na ktery nezbyl clen a vzali TEDY SE DOTKLI měsíční kusy každý jeden kus pritlačili měsíční k sobě a UmiSpace Ship ten poslední dotlačil bot NOW LET´S GET THIS MOON WHERE IT BELONGS. umi spaceship priletel pred Měsíc a vytáhl lano vraceli se sMěsícem na místo samozřejmě za zvuku písničky WE LOVE THE MOON gotta the moon back up in the sky shin ening and bright it´s all right now up to line up shining t milli THANKS FR ALL YOUR HELP ON OUR OUTER SPACE ADVENTURE. geo YOU´RE REALLY SPACEHERO BORDWALK GAMES HI WE´RE TEAM UMIZOOMI.A TINY SUPERHEROES IN THE WORLD.AND TODAY WE´RE AT THE UMI CITY BOARDWALK bot ON THE BORDWALK YOU CAN PLAY ALL KINDS OF GAMES!LET´S GO CHECK IT OUT. HERE´S A RING BLAST GAME WINNER milli AND LOOK!A BING BANG GAME. geo THEY GOT A BASKETBALL GAME bot III LOVE GAMES! já miliji hry milli ME TOO.DO YOU LIKE GAMES?of course Milli GREAT!AND YOU´RE GONNA LOVE THE BOARDWALK. skvělé. A budeš milovat bude se ti líbit bordwalk NĚKDO TÝM SE OTOČIL heey tHEY TEAM UMIZOOMI COME CHECK THIS OUT hudba .bot THIS IS OUR FRIEND RYAN.HE´S GREAT AT BORDWALK GAMES. ryan GUESS WHAT.I´M GONNA PLAY THE WATER SPRINING GAME. milli WHOOOO geo AWESOME TO WON RYAN NEEDS TO SHOWER THE WATER INTO THE WHALE´S MOUTH. milli WOHOOH.THAT LOOKS REALLY FUN. woochoh to vypadá opravdu zábavně. ryan COMMON.YOU CAN HELP ME PLAY. honem pomužeš mi hrát vodní proud vystříkl ale nechtěl jít do velrybí tlamy milli OOH.THE WATER ISN´´T GOING IN.TO GET THE WATER INTO THE WHALE´S MOUTH TRUN RAYN TO THE RIGHT OR TO THE LEFT?. TO THE LEFT zatočil proudem vody a ten vyšplíchl do velrýbí tlamy TO THE LEFT YEAH zvuk WE HAVE A WINNER bot RYAN.YOU WON THE WATER SPRINNING GAME. geo WAY TO GO. who´s gonna play the games on the boardwalk? we are team umizoomi Who´s gonna play games on the boardwalk? A WHACKA FRIUT GAME? AND WHEN YOU SEE ONE YOU ROCKET. SHAPE BLASTER WELCOME TO THE SHAPE BLASTER TEAM UMIZOOMI WANNA TO FLY IN HIGH-FLYER HELICOPTER? PRO NICKLEODEON VYROBILA VE SPOLEČNOSTI NICKELODEON PRODUCTION VIACO M INTERNATION INC. Lost And Found Toys whowhowhowhoh. OH HI UMIFRIEND.IT´S ME GEO.TODAY I´M PLAYING WITH MY FAVORITE TOY.MY FIRE TRUCK.IT´S AWESOME.IT SPRAYS WATER WHEN I PRESS THE STAR BUTTON.WHER´Ś THE STAR BUTTON? YEAH THERE HE IS. hudba fire truck rwcue level 1 let us call it even kamera Milli MY FAVORITE TOY IS THIS COOL WIND-UP BUNNY.WATCH. natáhnutí IT MOVES IN A PATTERN.IT GOES...HOP..-HOP...CRUNCH. HAP...HOP...CRUCNH bot THIS ROCKET SHIP IS MY FAVORITE TOY.WHEN I JUMP ON THIS LAUNCHER THE ROCKET BLASTS OFF.LET´S MAKE IT BLAST OFF COUNT TO THREE.COUNT TO THREE WITH ME. BLAST OFF hudba We Love the Moon milli WE LOVE OUR FAVORITE TOYS.WHAT´S YOUR FAVORITE TOY? Sparkle Pup WHOO THAT´S A GOOD ONE. geo I GUESS EVERYONE HAS A FAVORITE TOY! A Favorite Toy Team Umizoomi A favourite toy everybody´s got one summer sleepy Geo. Some are shiny Team Umizoomi Everybody has a favourite toy The Boy see you can guess what my favourite toy is My favourite toy is orange white and round. Which toy is it? The soccer ball, yeah! I love my soccer ball Team Umizoomi A favourite toy everybodyˇs got one The Girl Guess what my favourite toy is My favourite toy has a long neck and a long tail. Which toy is it? The dinosaur, yeah. My dinosaur! Roar!!! Team Umizoomi A favourite toy everybody´s got one The you can figure out my favourite toy My favourite toy flies in the air. And it has a propeller on top. Which toy is it? A helicopter yeah. My helicopter! Awesome! Team Umizoomi Everybody has a favourite toy!!!!!!!!! bot HEY.LOOK OVER THERE.kamera svistela IT´S OUR FRIEND JOSIE.DOES SHE LOOK HAPPY OR SAD? SAD YEAH. geo LET´S GO SEE WHAT´S WRONG! melodie tým tam běžel a skočil se svištěním na kámen bot HI JOSIE.WHAT´S THE MATTER? josie TEAM UMIZOOMI I LOST MY FAVORITE TOY HORSE. geo HO OH NO! bot do toho THA´T TERRIBLE! josie I CAN´T FIND ANYWHERE bot HAVE YOU CHECKTHE LOST AND FOUND? josie NO EHAT´S THAT? milli SOMETHING SO YOU CAN FIND IT AGAIN. bot WE WILL LOOK FOR HORSE IN A LOST AND FOUND. josie GREAT IDEA BOT. bot THE LOST AND FOUND IS INSIDE THE SCHOOL.COMMON. melodie Josie se zvedla a šla za nimi bot HERE´S A LOST AND FOUND BOX. geo LET´S LOOK INSIDE bot se natáhl a otevřel krabici IS THERE A TOY HORSE IN A BOX? YES. josie byla nadšená a zároven překvapená HA!THAT´S MY HORSE melodie ze Shooting Star Hercules VS.Shooting Star YOU FOUND IT THANK YOU SO MUCH.COMMON HORSIE.THANKS TEAM UMIZOOMI.BYE. geo ALL RIGHT. milli WAY TO GO TEAM!WE MADE IT JOSIE SO HAPPY. plácnutí si bot É GUYS.THERE ARE STILL MORE LOST STUFF IN A BOX.HOW MANY THINGS ARE LEFT nejdřív sem si myslela že jedna ale je to tak kolik věcí zůstalo three THERE´S A FISHING POLE...A TRAIN... AND BASEBALL GLOVE. geo bot LET´S CHECK.ACCORDING TO MY ROBOPT COMPUTER...THERE ARE THREE KIDS WHO LOST THEIR TOYS.MOVIN GIGABYTES.THEY LOOK SAD.THAT´S OUR FRIEND JONATHAN.HE LOVES FISHING. milli THIS MUST BE HIS FISHING POLE. bot YUP. milli THAT´S OUR FRIEND MIKE. bot LOOK.HE´S GOT THE TRAIN TRUCKS AND THE TRAIN TUNNEL BUT NO TRAIN. geo THIS MUST BE MIKE´S TRAIN. bot YUP.AND THIS BASEBALL GLOVE MUST BELONG TO RENEE. milli AND RENNE CAN´T PLAY THE BASEBALL WITHOUT HER GLOVE. WE´VE GOT TO BRING THESE TOYS BACK TO THEM. geo WILL YOU HELP US GET THE TOYS BACK TO THE KIDS? ALL RIGHT bot místo Milli tewam umizoomi... ALL it´s time for action! MELODIE geo LET´S CALL UMICAR.HE´´S CAN HELP US RETURN THE TOYS mačkaní tlačítek s telefoním zvukem CALLING UMICAR 2X COME AND GET US hudba UmiCar song UMICAR geo UMICAR WE´VE GOT THE LAST THREE TOYS THAT NEEDS TO RETURN umicar vytáhl se zvukem hračku vagon a tím milli překvapil HO.UMICAK CAN CARRY THE TOYS IN HIS TOY WAGGON. geo AWESOME. tutu naložili hračky do vagonu a skočili do UmiCar bot SEAT BELTS ON geo NOW TO MAKE UMICAR ZOOM SUPER FAST SAY UMIZOOMI všichni UMIZOOMI bot OKAY TEAM.THE FIRST TOY WE HAVE TO RETURN IS THE FISHING POLE.IT BELONGS TO OUR FRIEND JONATHAN.WHO.IT LOOKS LIKE HE´S AT UMI CITY LAKE geo UMICAR TO THE LAKE hudba bot HM.WE´RE AT THE LAKE BUT I DON´T SEE JONATHAN kachna QUACK I SAW HIM THAT WAY. bot byl překvapený YOU DID, důraz na déčko kachna YUP.I SAW JONATHAN HE WALŮK PASS THREE BUSHES. bot HM.THREE BUSHES. kachna THEN HE WALK PASS TIRE SHOES AND THEN PASS TWO MORE BUSHES. bot TWO MORE BUSHES .GOTIT.LET´S WE HAVE TO GO PASS FIVE BUSHES TO FIND TO FIND JONATHAN. milli THANKS DUCKY kachna YOU´RE WELCOME.QUACK bot HELP US FIND JONATHAN.COUNT FIVE BUSHES WITH ME. 1...2...3...4...5. YOU RETURN THE FIRST TOY. NICK JR.SHOWS AND GAMES YOUR NICK JR.FRIENDS ARE HERE EASY FOR PRESCHOOLERS TO USE FUN AND EDUCATIONAL ENGLISH GAMES HUNDREDS OF ENGLISH VIDEOS ON DEMAND SMART AND SILLY SURPRISES W WORM W WORM T TREE BLAZE AND MONSTER MACHINES A ANTELERS PEPPA PIG H HATS Y YETTI DARKOVE PREKVAPENI O ORNAMENTS SHIMMER AND SHINE S STAR S SIDEWALK C CAROLERS B BOWS DAREK DAREK DAREK M MUG DAREK N NOSE P PRESENTS BLAYE AND MONSTER MACHINES M MAILBOX slovíčko americké angličtiny darek I IGLOO BUBBLE GUPPIES S STOCKINS SHIMMER AND SHINE R REINDEER DAREK L LIGHTS DAREK S SLEIGH nebo SLED americká angličtina D DECORATE C COOKIES W WORM W WORM DAREK DAREK T TREE BLAZE AND MONSTER MACHINES Category:Blog posts